LIVING IN THE SHADOWS
by TishayesMcGillies
Summary: A veces tu realidad es muy diferente a la de los demás... ¿vivirías en esa realidad para escapar de otra?... (pésima haciendo resumen)
1. Chapter 1

Podría decirse que esta historia está situada entre un AU y entre las novelas de Jack McKinney. Narrado en primera Persona, (narrador protagónico) algo así como si fuesen recuerdos. ROBOTECH y sus personajes nada que ver conmigo esto es solo ficción.

**LIVING IN THE SHADOWS  
Capitulo 1**

"_No hay nada mejor que imaginar otros mundos para olvidar lo doloroso que es el mundo en que vivimos"_

**¡DESPIERTA!**

Abrí mis ojos una mañana el incesante sonido del despertador interrumpió mis sueños y mi descanso, sentí las sabanas de mi cama frías, frote mis ojos y apague ese maldito sonido, no tenía nada de ganas de ponerme en pie, suspirando me senté sobre mi cama buscando mi ropa para comenzar un nuevo día otro asqueroso y tormentoso día pensé, me puse de pie y camine de nuevo a la cava buscando otra botella de licor como cada mañana sin querer tropecé con una botella vacía y caí estrepitosamente golpeando mi cabeza, y perdí conocimiento, al menos tendría unas horas más de sueño pensé y me perdí en la oscuridad de nuevo…

¡DESPIERTA! ¡DESPIERTA!

De nuevo abrí mis ojos pero no por un despertador fue por sentir una cálida mano sobre mi rostro el aroma a café caliente de la mañana y el perfume a jazmines me hizo esbozar una leve sonrisa

Buenos días dormilón- escuche su voz gire mi cabeza para verla su cuerpo envuelto en una toalla mientras secaba su largo cabello con otra me miraba con una sonrisa tierna – "Ya es hora de levantarse, te deje tu café, no tardes amor" – entro al vestidor, me puse de pie tomando la taza y me acerque a ella en el vestidor la envolví en mis brazos y bese sus labios con una vehemencia y descaro que de haber sido colegiales nos hubiesen enviado a dirección

"Te amo mi princesa y mucho" – le dije al terminar de arreglar mi uniforme

"Lo sé amor, anda vamos o se nos hará tarde para la reunión y sabes cómo se pone Lang cuando llegamos tarde" – me dijo extendiendo su mano hacia mí.

La reunión como siempre aburrida, aunque me gustaba tenerlas, la mano de Lisa buscaban las mías y jugábamos debajo de la mesa, al terminar ella siguió con sus actividades y yo con las mías, siempre con un suave beso nos despedíamos con la promesa de vernos en el almuerzo.

Hey hermano quiero discutir contigo algunas cosas sobre los VF`s – me encontre con Max en el pasillo principal rumbo a la plataforma de simulación

Claro vamos, tengo tiempo – respondí caminando con él, viendo unas carpetas que me entrego, llegamos hasta la cafetería y nos sentamos un poco retirados de las demás mesas para evitar los oídos atentos de los pilotos.

Verificaba los papeles y escuchaba la voz de Max señalando y mostrándome cada uno de los vf de fondo podía escuchar las voces de los demás pero no era voces tal cual más bien parecían marullos lejanos, como susurros apenas audibles, trate de agudizar mis oídos ya que, la voz de Max la escuchaba lejana, como eco perdiéndose entre esos murmullos , cerré varias veces mis ojos tratando de concentrarme en una sola voz, la de Max pero en su lugar escuchaba un zumbido como el constante chillido de una alarma en tono blando de esas que taladran tu cabeza provocando dolor, tome mi sien del lado izquierdo tratando de entender si es un dolor de cabeza lo que no me dejaba escuchar bien las voces de los demás o si las voces habían provocado todo, de pronto se detuvieron quedando en un profundo silencio alce la vista para entender que pasaba y vi a todos detenidos en el tiempo como maniquís unos estaban riendo, otros más comiendo, algunos tantos leyendo, caminando, haciendo algo, comenzó a girar todo hasta que se detuvo de golpe y fije mi mirada frente a mí, ese enorme ventanal de cristal anti bombas que mostraba el inmenso espacio había una figura formándose lentamente en la oscuridad profunda del espacio acercándose a mí, me puse de pie y la vi, era una mujer de piel pálida casi traslucida, sus ojos negros totalmente negros, de labios rojos cual sangre, una enorme túnica color negro semejaba a la muerte según algunos escritos de la tierra de hace muchos años, cuando nuestros padres querían asustar a los niños que no se querían dormir con esa imagen, se acercaba a mi lentamente no caminaba estaba flotando a unos cuantos metros de mi extendió su mano derecha esas uñas largas y negreas me mostraban una esfera de cristal dentro formaban galaxias, naves, incluso personas. Retrocedí algo me decía que no debía ver dentro de esa esfera de hecho ni siquiera tenerla cercas a ella pero la maldita curiosidad del ser humano es la que nos mete en problemas me hizo abrir la boca.

¿Quién? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres? – pregunte asustado, pero ella solo seguía ahí estoica en silencio mostrándome esa esfera - "¿No piensas responderme? No voy a mirar eso, así que dime ¿Quién demonios eres? – con la voz firme pregunte

¿Le gusta su vida? Almirante Hunter – al fin hablo pero sonaba como esas voces de ecos dichas entre montañas - o ¿Prefiere ver de nuevo? – con su otra mano ,e señalo tras de mi

¿Pero Qué? – Una enorme bola de fuego avanzaba lentamente consumiendo a los pilotos que se encontraban sentados, detenidos en el tiempo - ¡NO! ¡Alto! Detente, ¿Qué es esto? – Grite aterrado viendo cómo eran consumidos por el fuego al igual que Max - ¡BASTA! – grite

Entonces… ¡DESPIERTA!-


	2. Capitulo 2

**LIVING IN THE SHADOWS  
Capitulo 2**

Sentí una sacudida sobre mi hombro – "¿Estas bien? Rick" – vi los ojos de Max sobre mi y alrededor estaban los demás pilotos mirándome entre sorprendidos y asustados - "¿Está Bien? Señor"- y me ayudaron a ponerme de pie, según Max había caído, después de haberme mareado o algo así, caí de costado izquierdo y por mas intentos de llamarme no reaccionaba hasta que al fin lo hice cuando me sacudió de los hombros, a su recomendación me fui a recostar un instante, le pedí no decirle nada a Lisa para no preocuparla pero, fue inútil llego casi derribando la puerta acercándose a mi asustada

\- "Me dijo Max que te mareaste ¿Estas bien?" – Lisa con su hermosa sonrisa se acerco a mi acariciando mi frente

\- "Si amor, estoy bien es tal vez el cansancio" – respondí tomando su mano y dándole un beso

\- "No amor anda vamos a la enfermería, por favor" – trate de resistirme a las insistencias de Lisa pero ver esos bellos ojos esmeralda me derretían – "anda vamos por mi"- y accedí

Sentado sobre una camilla terminaba de vestirme, me habían sacado muestras de sangre para determinar si todo estaba bien, tomaron mi presión arterial y el pulso y mientras terminaba de colocarme la chaqueta del uniforme pensé, tal vez si era por exceso de cansancio y aquella aterradora visión de esa mujer y el incendio fue solo eso, una visión producto de una mente cansada que ha enfrentado cientos de batallas intergalácticas, nervioso y frustrado por el ataque de Edwards y la regente a la nave, ese traidor mando a lisa a una silla de ruedas por un largo periodo y nos borro la ilusión de nuestro hijo, tal vez era eso lo que me mantenía en este estado y alteraba mi mente creando en mi imágenes, visiones aterradoras que no son reales. – soy un tonto- pensé encaminándome a la puerta para salir y reunirme con Lisa cuando el ruido de varios cristales reventándose me hicieron girar hacia aquel ruido y al volver mi vista solo vi un pasillo oscuro, - ¿Hay alguien? – alce la voz preguntando pero no obtuve respuesta camine despacio sostenido de la pared a mi lado derecho no podía ver mas allá de mi nariz de nuevo el sonido de cristales rompiéndose tras de mi

\- "¡Auxilio! ¡Ayúdenme!" – escuche el grito de una mujer

\- "Hey ¿Quién está ahí? ¿Qué? ¿necesita algo?" – pregunte tratando de agudizar mi vista a esa oscuridad

\- "¡No, no, aléjate de mí, no lo hagas! ¡No!" – de nuevo una voz pero ahora era un chico

\- "Por favor alguien"- grite por ayuda

Seguía caminando a tientas por el pasillo, sentí que algo cortaba mi mano cuando comencé a ver una leve luz titilando a unos pasos de mi, camine guiado a ella para ver no solo que había pasado con mi mano si no para entender que estaba pasando aquí, y si en efecto me había cortado con un vidrio, retire el cristal y buscaba algo para cubrir esa enorme herida en mi mano derecha demasiado profunda a mi punto de vista continúe caminado por el enorme pasillo de enfermería y mis ojos se fijaron en una enorme mancha de sangre sobre una de las paredes guiado busque de donde provenía y mis ojos se toparon la visión apocalíptica mas aterradora había cuerpos mutilados, esparcidos por todo el pasillo algunos estaban apilados, unos más aun sostenían sus armas así que deduje que no solo había personal médico muerto aquí también soldados que trataron de protegerlos ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

"¿Lisa? Contéstame amor ¿Dónde estás?" – Grite llamando a mi esposa tal vez estaba herida también pero me detuve de haber sido un ataque tal vez corrió al puente de mando, tome mi comunicador – "Raúl, Raúl ¿está mi esposa contigo? En el puente" – pregunte alterado mientras pasaba por entre los cuerpos de los caídos, y no tropezar con algún miembro de sus cuerpos mutilados o con la sangre que ya parecía un rio – "Raúl responde ¿está mi esposa contigo? Raúl" – insistía pero antes de cortar comunicación escuche a la distancia a través del ese aparato gritos de auxilio, llantos y suplicas seguidas de una explosión - No, Lisa- me puse más nervioso y mi corazón se acelero no podía ser cierto, no estaba pasando eso no así, tal vez estaba en peligro y yo aquí, tal vez, ella, este herida o muerta lejos de mí, sacudí la cabeza mientras cerraba muy fuerte mis ojos alejando esas dos últimas posibilidades de mi mente ella no, ella estaría bien, esto fue solo una emergencia y todo esto terminaría pronto solo era cuestión de ….

De nuevo esa extraña figura, esa mujer estaba fascinada viendo los cuerpos de los soldados, pasaba sus largos dedos sobre la sangre una mano abría la piel desgarrada y con la otra curioseaba dentro de ellos, era algo profano y de mal gusto, les faltaba el respeto a los caídos al hacer eso, estaba por exigirle que se detuviera pero no fue necesario ella giro a verme, lamiendo uno de sus dedos entonces lo entendí era ella, ella es nuestro enemigo, ella provoco esto, ella los asesino y la anterior visión fue solo una advertencia

\- "¿Por qué hiciste esto?" – pregunte guardando mi distancia

\- "Porque usted me lo pidió"- respondió

\- "¿Qué? Yo jamás te pediría esto, ellos, nunca lastimaría a mi propia gente"- reclame

\- "¿Esto?" – señalo la mujer – "ah no, esto no, me refiero a lo otro" – de nuevo respondió mostrándome esa esfera de cristal como en la anterior ocasión

\- "¿Qué otro? ¿Qué fue lo que te pedí? Según tu" – pero no respondió solo de acercaba a mí, flotando mostrándome la esfera de cristal de nuevo veía esos nubarrones, los colores mezclándose emanaba una luz brillante y un calor como si estuvieses en la playa a la hora en que mas quema el sol. – "¿Por qué no me respondes? ¡Hazlo!" – alce la voz

Se acercaba a mi cada vez más con esa esfera de cristal que me negaba a verla, retrocedí quería correr alejarme, llegar al puente de mando y tratar de entender que estaba pasando, saber que mi esposa estaba bien

\- "Almirante" – de nuevo esa voz - "¡DESPIERTA!" –

El roce cálido me hizo abrir los ojos y me encontré con el verde esmeralda más hermoso pero estaban preocupados y aun lado de ellos había otros mas de color marrón.

\- "Rick ¿Te sientes bien?" – Pregunto Jean

\- "Lo lamento Almirante Hunter debí de colocar los letreros de cuidado con el vidrio perdóneme" – comenzó la otra chica

\- "Ven amor, a ponerte de pie para" – tomo mi mano – "amor, te cortaste la mano, mira nada mas lo profundo de la herida"- me dio un suave beso en la mano

\- "Ven Rick, hay que curar eso, y usted teniente limpie todo este desastre" – Le dijo Jean a la pobre chica.

Fuera de la habitación todo estaba en orden, al parecer tuve otro episodio y al chocar contra una puerta de cristal y ese fue el ruido y lo que vi bueno de nuevo fue mi imaginación, Lisa salió para dar instrucciones y Jean fue a buscar algo para cauterizar la herida, suspire de nuevo alejando esas visones o terminaría por volverme loco

\- "Almirante" – gire al escuchar que me llamaban y la vi de nuevo a esa extraña mujer cerrando mis ojos para tratar de alejar esa visión - "¡DESPIERTA!" – grito y señalo tras de mi

\- "¿Qué? Esto es mentira ¿Cierto?" – Fue lo único que salió de mis labios al ver esa escena tras de mi… - "No está pasando"-


	3. Chapter 3

**LIVING IN THE SHADOWS  
Capitulo 3**

Mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían, cerré y abrir varias veces los ojos, incluso los frote para despertar de esta pesadilla que ahora esa idea invadía mi mente, tal vez un virus me hacia tener pesadillas y si no, entonces ¿Por qué escuchaba tanto esa palabra? ¡Despierta!, y en estos momentos me encontraba así, tratando de despertar de que alguien me dijera de nuevo esa palabra y regresar a la realidad no a esta realidad a mi realidad, fuera de esta horrenda pesadilla

\- NO, esto no es posible, yo debía – Gire al escuchar esa voz tan conocida era Miriya Parino la zentraedi y amiga nuestra de años

\- ¿Miriya? ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué? – trate de acercarme a ella pero no me escuchaba parecía ajena

\- No, perdóname, no, yo no debía, el Maldita sea – lanzo una de las mesas que traían instrumentos y la sabana que cubría un cuerpo me paralizo el corazón, estaba por preguntar algo pero Miriya continuo – debí de haber visto mejor, de poner atención, de hacer mejor las cosas para que esto no pasara, no así – decía entre sollozos tomando un escarpelo y cuando trate de detenerla corto su cuello

\- ¡MIRIYA! ¡NO! – no pude detenerla lo último que dijo fue implorar perdón a mí y a Lisa

Comencé a respirar agitadamente, estaba sintiendo un dolor en el brazo izquierdo como un infarto o algo así, trate de alejarme de ahí, tome mi cabeza con mis manos, la imagen no era agradable a la vista esto no podía ser ni siquiera una pesadilla, las paredes manchadas de sangre, Miriya con el cuello abierto, de nuevo soldados y personal médico mutilado y esparcido por los pasillos no podía mas comencé a gritar quería despertar, quería escuchar de nuevo ese despierta y regresar a mi realidad a ella,

\- ¡RICK! ¡RICK! ¡HEY! – sentí un ardor sobre mi mejilla y vi a Lisa frente a mí – Perdóname amor, no me dejaste otra opción más que darte una bofetada, amor no reaccionabas, ¿este bien? – me dijo esa mujer hermosa con sus ojos verdes llenos de lagrimas acariciando mi mejilla adolorida

\- Si, sí, estoy bien, y no, no te preocupes amor, que bien que desperté de esa pesadilla – respondí tomando las manos de Lisa

\- Rick no parecía que estuvieras dormido – escuche a Jean Grant, vio mis ojos de intriga y continuo – Veras, pareces como si estuvieras viéndolo, como si tu vieras ver algo que está ahí pero nosotros no, ¿Recuerdas a la Regente? Ella decía que podía ver cosas en su mundo que no estaban ahí pero las sentía reales, - me miraron fijamente y lo entendí, me contagie con algo de la Regente y eso me estaba afectando mi cordura al ver imágenes, visiones o lo que fuera. – creo que mejor te hago un estudio en tu cabeza – sugirió Jean y accedí.

Después de la mejor noche de muchas otras estaba acariciando la espalda desnuda de mi esposa suspire profundamente a las setecientas horas estaría con Jean para los estudios y quitarme esas raras imágenes de mi cabeza de una vez por todas, bese la cabeza de Lisa y sin despertarla me puse de pie para buscar un poco de agua pero antes de llegar a la cocina esa malditas visiones regresaron a mí, me vi a mi mismo bebiendo whisky de manera poco saludable, pero como ahora sabia du procedencia o creía saberlo, decidí ignorarlas tome el vaso lo llene de agua di un sobordo y lo escupí, no era agua, era whisky vi el vaso de cristal y había residuos de eso y la botella frente a mí, para ser visiones eran demasiado reales, pensé dejando el vaso en el fregadero y opte por buscar un agua embotellada abrí el frigorífico y solo encontré mas botellas sí, pero de whisky, de acuerdo basta cerré todo apague las luces y regrese a la cama con mi esposa dentro de pocas horas debería despertarme para ir con Jean y esto terminaría pronto.

\- Bien Rick esto será rápido, solo relájate y en menos de lo piensas estarás comiendo con Lisa- me dijo Jean unos minutos antes de entrar a ese tubo para monitorear mi cerebro y comiencen las pruebas del estudio y que esas visiones desaparezcan de una vez por todas

Escuche el motor de encendido, el calentamiento pata iniciar y después ese maldito zumbido como hace unos días me estaba taladrando el oído incluso la mente, cerré los ojos y trataba de concentrarme buscaba el botón de alerta para avisarle que algo andaba mal conmigo a Jean o a alguno de los enfermeros o técnicos pero en su lugar oprimí el de pánico que no solo apagaba la maquina además de eso me expulsaba, genial pensé, Salí pero no había nadie grite con todas mis fuerzas pero nadie respondió llame a Lisa varias veces y nada, de nuevo estaba pasando esto, de nuevo volverían esas extrañas visiones.

\- ¡YA BASTA! – Grite con todas mis fuerzas cerrando mis ojos, al abrirlos vi esa misma mujer extraña acercándose a mi sostenía de nuevo en sus manos esa extraña esfera de cristal – De acuerdo, ¿sabes qué? ya me hartaste es hora de darme respuestas – me fui encima de ella creí que la traspasaría o algo pero no, logre sujetarle del cuello esa esfera cayo a nuestros pies rodando, la arrincone contra el frio suelo y comencé a sujetar oprimiendo despacio su cuello no quería matarla solo asustarla, su cuello parecía una fina ramita de árbol y si usaba mis fuerzas la asesinaría antes de conocer la verdad - ¡HABLA! ¿Quién te envió? ¿Para qué te envió? ¿quieren volverme loco?- grite

\- Usted, usted me lo pidió, usted hizo un pacto, yo le dije las consecuencias pero no le importo, usted lo hizo – comenzaba hablar mientras trataba de que el aire entrara más a su organismo

\- ¿Yo? Yo jamás te pedí esto, jamás pedí que mis hombre murieran quemados, que mi mejor amigo Max muriera, que todos mis hombre, los médicos, técnicos, amigos, Miriya por Dios mi esposa murieran así que – pero ella me interrumpió negando con la cabeza

\- No, eso no fue lo que usted me pidió, usted me pidió que los regresara, que los llevara a un mundo donde todos siguiera un curso, donde usted estuviera junto a l amor de su vida bailando un vals cada noche hasta los fin de los tiempos – solté su delicado cuello y me senté sobre mis piernas para tratar de entender mejor su respuesta

\- ¿Yo? ¿Qué te pedí exactamente? Y ¿Por qué lo haría? – pregunte sintiendo como regresaba ese zumbido a mi cabeza

\- He tratado de mostrarle la esfera, de que vea su realidad pero no ha querido por eso ha sido tan difícil que todo se cumpla como lo pidió – tomo la esfera en sus manos y la acerco a mi – "Almirante Hunter si de verdad quiere esto debe ver la esfera y cerrar por completo el trato de lo contrario lo perderá todo, de nuevo" – y puso en mis manos esa esfera

\- Espera, ¿Qué hay aquí? Exactamente ¿Qué veré? Tal vez sea algo que no quiero ver y – ella tomo mis manos junto con la esfera

\- Debe verlo usted de lo contrario no podre hacer nada – y fije mis ojos en esa esfera muy a mi pesar para tratar de entender todo esto – "Almirante" – Alce la vista - ¡Despierta!- …


	4. Chapter 4

**LIVING IN THE SHADOWS  
Capitulo 4**

FLASHBACK

Abrí los ojos al escuchar como reventaban cristales, Salí del camarote al escuchar ese zumbido en mi cabeza era una alarma accionada de pánico desde el puente de mando y comencé a ver como caían uno a uno de mi gente tratando de defenderse de algo parecían invids, esos monstruos estaban terminando con mi tripulación trate de hacer algo pero una mano me detuvo

\- RICK, EN LOS HANGARES VAMOS – me grito Max haciéndome señas de que lo acompañara

Corrí a hasta el, mientras tomaba mi radio para llamar a Lisa necesitaba saber si estaba bien y que buscara como protegerse, alcanzando a Max me dijo que Miriya estaba con ella así que mi preocupación bajo un poco al menos estaba con una guerrera aparte de que mi esposa no sería presa fácil. La escena en los hangares no era nada buena había vfs destruidos otros más eran consumidos por el fuego incluso pilotos estaban envueltos en llamas otros más trataban de apagarlos usando extintores y algunas frazadas golpeando sus cuerpos, había disparos, ráfagas de laser por todas partes pero no identificaba desde donde o por quien era el ataque disparábamos a ciegas de pronto un quebrar de cristales seguido de un rugido de metal retorciéndose nos detuvo y como si fuese en cámara lenta las cosas se salieron de control

\- ¡BAKER! ALEJATE DE AHÍ- Grite pero fue tarde lo vi elevarse hasta quedar adherido a una pared de metal

\- ¡Almirante! Por favor, por favor ayúdeme, no deje que ¡no! – fue comprimido y expulsado de la nave y tras de el vfs y otros cuerpos que no lograron aferrarse a algo fijo para no ser succionados al vacio.

\- Hay que ir al puente Vamos Rick, muévete vamos – solo pude cerrar los ojos y dar media vuelta con Max rumbo al puente de mando

El puente estaba aun peor que los hangares, los cuerpos mutilados sobre las consolas de mando, monitores no daba una escena alentadora, Grant trataba de reanimar a Raúl pero en vano , otro sostenía en brazos los cuerpos inertes de sus compañeros caídos, con la mirada buscaba a Lisa o a Miriya pero solo alcance a ver a Darla la oficial de comunicaciones que alzaba su mano como pude evitando golpear a alguien más, un cuerpo incluso de resbalar por la cantidad excesiva de sangre que parecían ríos rojos llegue a ella estaba murmurando algo por lo bajo lo vi en sus labios y me acerque a ella trate de decirle que todo estaría bien pero al ver que estaba casi partida por la mitad me hizo guardar silencio y solo acerque mi oído a sus labios para escucharla

\- Fue, fue él, el traidor, Edwards – comenzó a balbucear – la Regente le ayudo, había un traidor mas, señor, el se llevo a la Almirante- cada vez más su voz se apagaba

\- ¡Darla! Darla por favor continua ¿Dónde está Edwards? ¿A dónde se llevo a Lisa? – alce un poco l voz, sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse por más esfuerzos que hiciera de mantenerlos abiertos entendía muy bien que , la pérdida de sangre por su herida no estaba ayudando en mucho – "Solo una palabra Darla, por favor dímelo" – suplique

\- Operar, así dijo él – y fue su último aliento.

¿Operar?, pensé, y mi corazón casi se detiene, estaban en la enfermería y ese maldito bastardo algo haría con ella, esa sería su venganza final hacia mí, como lo había dicho quería verme sufrir, quería que yo supiera y viviera en carne propia el dolor de perder al ser amado y Lisa seria el tiro de gracia. Corrí a la enfermería no había tiempo para avisarle a Max solo pensaba en mi esposa en encontrarla con vida en saber que ese maldito no la lastimo. Sentía que los pasillos se alargaban a cada paso me alejaba mas de mi objetivo, de ella acelere para llegar a Lisa, entrando resbale y casi caía al piso estaba igual que el puente de mando había ríos de sangre, comencé a caminar sostenido de las paredes había cuerpos mutilados, extremidades por todo el pasillo general, las paredes llenas de sangre, comencé a respirar agitadamente sentía que, muy dentro de mi algo me decía que no llegaría a tiempo, y entonces lo vi ese mal nacido de Edwards o lo que quedaba de él, su mutación al entrar al pozo de Génesis había hecho del algo no humano, protuberancias por todo su cuerpo, cuencas vacías en lugar de ojos, y una baba de sangre se acercaba a mi tambaleándose, un corte profundo en su costado izquierdo le robaba la vida.

\- Vaya al fin llego el héroe, lastima Almirante llego tarde- decía con su voz entre cortada por la falta de aire

\- ¿Dónde está Lisa? ¿Qué le hiciste maldito Bastardo? – Grite apretando los puños

\- Solo unos arreglos para que se viera más bonita, le va a encantar mi obra, Almirante Hunter – respondió cayendo de rodillas, al fin cubriendo su herida tratando de respirar mejor – Pase a verla Hunter le encantara- lo vi quedarse quieto y cayendo de costado Izquierdo como pude lo rodee y corrí hasta llegar a la sala de quirófanos

A la entrada estaba Jean o lo quedaba de ella, camine despacio abrí la puerta y vi a Miriya de rodillas, llorando, manchada de sangre

\- No, perdóname, no, yo no debía, el, Maldita sea – Lanzo una de las mesas de instrumentos y la sabana que cubría un cuerpo paralizo mi corazón camine unos pasos – debí de haber visto mejor, de poner atención, de hacer mejor las cosas por ella para que esto no pasara, no debía terminar así, no, no así – La vi ponerse de pie y tomar un escarpelo giro a mirarme - Lo lamento Rick, perdóname, perdóname Lisa, dile a Max que lo amo – y lo acerco a su cuello cortándolo de tajo cayendo muerta a mis pies

Mi mirada fija en esa mesa de operación me acerque más y quite el resto de plástico, y tela que lo cubrían, despacio acaricie su rostro quite algunos mechones de su bello rostro, sus ojos muy abiertos estaban vacios, fríos, su uniforme antes blanco ahora era rojo por la sangre producto de ese enorme hueco a la altura de su pecho con su corazón abierto.

\- No, tu no, nena, Lisa, no, no ella no, ella no- Grite sosteniéndola en mis brazos caí al piso con su cuerpo lo mas cercas a mi pecho implorando porque esto fuese una pesadilla - No mi niña, no, perdóname amor, perdóname, no pide protegerte Lisa, mi amor – la había perdido, había perdido al amor de mi vida, no solo no pude protegerla, no hice nada para evitarlo – Perdóname, por favor te lo suplico regrésame a mi esposa, regrésame a Lisa, mi amor llévame contigo – No podía respirar bien, mis lagrimas limpiaban de apoco la sangre que cubría mi cuerpo.

Seguía implorando a ese ser imaginario o real del que hablaba mi padre y los demás a ese creador de todo que me despertara de esa horrenda pesadilla, no solo había perdido a casi toda mi tripulación, a grandes amigos, a la flota, la nave, había perdido a la única persona que valía la pena vivir y seguir adelante, al amor de mi vida, a mi esposa, a mi Lisa y yo no hice nada para evitarlo, para protegerla, seguía tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que no note que Max había llegado, también sostenía el cuerpo de Miriya y tras de el algunos más, los pocos que había sobrevivido al ataque del traidor

\- Señor – escuche una voz pero no quise saber de quién se trataba o que diría después, sostuve a Lisa en mis brazos y camine en silencio

\- Salgan de aquí, váyanse – fue lo único que dije al atravesar el pasillo de la enfermería

Llegue al camarote y la deje sobre nuestra cama, la cubrí con una manta, acomode su cabello y bese su frente, apagué la luz y Salí hasta la cocina a la cava que había sido regalo de Lang saque las botellas de whisky y comencé a beberla una a una, primero en vaso de cristal y al final solo la botella, recuerdo que un oficial me dijo que habían encontrado el cuerpo de Max cortado con el mismo escarpelo junto a su esposa, esa idea paso por mi mente muchas veces pero desistí porque, si era cierto aquello que contaban sobre la unión del amor eterno debía esperar mi momento, pero, ¿Cómo esperarlo? ¿Cómo esperar si te falta la vida al perder lo todo? ¿Al perderla a ella? Mi vida, abrazaba el cuerpo de Lisa, la besaba, quería ahogarme y perderme en el alcohol hasta morir, trataron de sacarme del camarote de irme con los sobrevivientes pero no podía dejarla, aunque sugirieron llevarla y darle una despedida digna de su rango pero no lo permití, aun no podía decirle adiós, no definitivamente, no así.

Un día mirando al vacio, a la profundidad del espacio vi una figura, como una sombra acercándose a mí a través del cristal, caminando en el espacio hasta materializarse frente a mí, era una mujer muy pálida pensé que era la muerte y era mi turno, al fin, al fin me iría con Lisa pero no fue así ella, era algo más.

\- Puedo quitarle su dolor Almirante Hunter, solo debe desearlo y hacer un pequeño sacrificio y todo ese sufrimiento se irá – reí burlonamente y bebí mas whisky - ¿no me cree? ¿Qué le parece esto? ¡Despierta! – palmeo sus manos cerré y abrí los ojos y ella señalo tras de mí, y lo vi, la vi, era Lisa dormida sobre su costado derecho

\- ¿Pero qué? – pregunte asustado y asombrado, gire a ver de nuevo a esa mujer

\- Yo puedo hacer que sea para siempre que ustedes estén juntos por la eternidad, lo he escuchado en silencio todo su dolor, sus suplicas, su culpa, déjeme ayudarlo Almirante- decía con pausa mientras giraba a ver de nuevo a Lisa y después a esa mujer

\- ¿y cómo? ¿Qué necesito hacer para que ella regrese, para que todos regresen? ¡Dímelo! – alce la voz

\- Despertar-

FIN FLASHBACK

\- ¡DESPIERTA! –

Ahora lo entendía, ella apareció al sentir mi dolor y mi culpa, hice un trato con esa mujer, debía permanecer dormido y así morir para renacer.

\- Estaba en una capsula su nave realmente esta varada en la colmena, en el hogar de la Regente el único lugar donde usted despertara siempre todos los días por la eternidad imaginado que está en su flota, con su tripulación, con sus amigos, y con ella- decía tomando la esfera en sus manos - ¿quiere seguir así? – alejándose de mi

\- ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? ¿Cómo regreso a ella? – grite

\- Solo debe despertar, y bailara por la eternidad ese vals cada noche junto a ella, o puede volverse loco y regresar a la tierra- estaba a punto de dejar caer la esfera de cristal

\- No, alto, hazme despertar prefiero un mundo así a enfrentarme a la realidad, regresare a ella, a Lisa – grite

\- Entonces… ¡DESPIERTA!-

Al despertar la vi a ella acercándose a mí, un cálido beso y caminamos a la pista de baile, tome su cintura con mi mano y comencé a bailar ese vals que nos debíamos y que cada noche ella y yo lo haríamos por el resto de la eternidad hasta el fin de los tiempos…

"_¿Qué prefirieres, vivir en una realidad llena de dolor, sufrimiento, soledad y vacío? O ¿Vivir en una simulación como si fuese tu realidad en donde hay amor, alegrías, amigos y el ser amado una vez perdido?, ¿Cuál escogeréis?"… _

_Yo escogí vivir en este mundo, entre la delegada línea entre la vida y la muerte tan solo para estar con ella… prefiero vivir en las sombras con ella por siempre, a vivir en la Luz y en soledad… _

Desde la profundidad del espacio una figura oscura se aleja colocando una esfera de cristal en el vacío del espacio, dentro una pareja bailara por la eternidad un vals…

FIN.

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Es el primero entre el género de terror Psicológico, AU, y algo de amor Inmortal, haciendo un acto tal vez con la muerte, tal vez con algo más… espero sus criticas que me ayuden a crecer y mejorar ara ustedes. (Si son insultos los eliminare) este fic da pie al especial del mes del miedo… Octubre, terror, suspenso, fantasmas, etc.… todo en el universo Robotech / Macross.


End file.
